Love and Business DON'T Mix
by MLPhoenix
Summary: Takato is a photographer for a magazine, and his past catches up with him, in the form of Rika Nonaka, who's a model! AU RUKATO!
1. The job's dealt

Love and Business DON'T Mix

Japanese Culture Weekly - Main office - Wednesday - 1 P.M.

            Takato Matsuki was thinking about the last assignment.  It was horrible, and he was fuming.  He had thought of quitting the magazine, and jumping ship to the next one.  Henry Wong, who was sitting in the next cubicle, asked, "Man Takato, you're not having a pretty good run when it comes to assignments, huh?"  Takato replied back, "Lay off, Henry."  He then sighed and asked, "Why do I even bother getting a lousy job like this?"  Henry replied, "I knew you since high school, and I know how much you're into visual arts."  Takato, defeated, replied back, "Yeah, and?"  Henry finished for his friend, "You took a photo class, and you signed up for this after we graduated."  

            Takato said, "You always finish my thoughts, man.  Here's yours: You major in writing, and a few months after I got the photo job, you come on as an article writer."  Henry replied, "Close, man.  But not quite."  Takato said, "I thought I had it."  Henry said, "Yeah, but you forgot I got the job after I graduated from the school of Journalism."  Takato replied, "Ok, I was off.  Meet me at the bar when we're done at work?"  Henry replied, "Gladly."  Kazu replied, "So, guys?  You going to get the GLAY concert assignment?"  Takato said, "I've got another assignment that the editor-in-chief will tell me about tomorrow.  She might give me the GLAY concert assignment after this one."  Kazu replied back, "Oh."  

            Work for the four (Takato, Henry, Kazu and Kenta) passed by slowly, and they met at the bar.  It was sooner or later they were into their beers and looking at the TV, watching the scores for the J-League.  I replied back from the bar, "You guys shouldn't be hanging out here anymore.  You know too much alcohol isn't too good for your bodies."  Takato said, "Yeah.  Good point.  Anyway, if I'm done with both assignments, I may get moved to doing movie premiers instead of models and music."  Kazu replied, "What's the matter, 'Kato?  Don't like models?"  Henry nudged Kazu, and said, "Man, that is LOW.  You know Takato doesn't like to reminded of that!"  

            After a few hours of drinking and looking at the J-League scores and highlights, the four went to the apartment building they all lived in.  Kazu and Kenta shared an apartment while Henry and Takato shared one as well.  During that night, Takato and Henry talked, and Henry bought it up.  "So Takato, why don't you like to talk about what happened during our graduation year?"  Takato said, "I just don't like people bringing it up.  I'll get dinner."  Takato did so, and Takato and Henry got to talking again.  Not about what happened during that year, but about their pending assignment.  Henry asked, "You know what it could be?"  Takato answered, "No."  The two talked well into the night, and finally slept at midnight.  

            The next day, Takato was in the dark room developing some of his work, and after he was done, he inserted a fresh roll of film into his camera, and after putting it on, walked into the editor-in-chief's office.  He said, "Takato.  This is a surprise."  Takato replied back, "Jeri, I was wondering what my job is that you kept from me until today."  Jeri replied, "Well, I wanted to keep the job from you because you'd go berserk if you found out."  Takato said, "I won't jump to that low.  So what's that job?"  Jeri took a deep breath, and said, "Well, we talked to Ryo Akiyama, who's Rika Nonaka's agent and fiancé…" Takato said, "You mean our old model friend?"  Jeri said, "Yeah.  You're going to be the camera boy behind it while Henry's doing the interview."  Takato asked, "You mean I'm going to take the pictures?"  Jeri answered, "Yeah.  Are you going to take the job?"  Takato fired back, "Of course.  I'll handle it."  He walked out, more than shocked.  He was WAY angry.  

            Henry saw it, and Henry asked, "Man, what's wrong?"  Takato answered, "Jeri just gave us our jobs for the next issue of the magazine."  Henry said, "Well, what's our jobs?"  Takato said, "You really want to know?"  Henry said, "Of course, man!  Just give me what it is!"  Takato replied, "Rika, our old friend, she's going to be allowing our magazine to do a photo shoot, and she granted an interview."  Henry said, "Ok."  Takato said, "That ain't all, man.  I'm the photographer for that shoot, and you're Mr. interview."  Henry replied, "So that complicates things."  Kazu came up, and said, "Well, we heard.  So, you going to get your fear over with?"  Takato said, "Don't talk to me about it."  

            The workday passed slowly, and the boys decided to skip going to the bar, and the guys walked back to the apartment building.  After everything, Takato and Henry hit the bedroom, and while the boys lied down in their respective beds, Takato thought about what happened back then.  Seems that Rika said that Takato wasn't her type, and she walked away with Ryo leaving Takato heartbroken.  He never got over it.  Then, Takato thought about the photo shoot, and thought, "Ok, I'm just going to treat this like any other assignment."  He then went to sleep.  The shoot was scheduled for tomorrow.

=============================================================================================================

Coming up: Photo shoot & Tragedy

R&R!


	2. Photo Shoot and Tragedy

Love and Business DON'T Mix

Chapter 2 - Photo Shoot and Tragedy

Studio - Thursday - 9:45 A.M. 

            Takato looked at his watch.  Even though he and Henry had enough sleep, he was still fuming.  Reason being was that his past was about to catch up to him, in the form of his old model friend.  That being Rika.  Of course, he didn't want to start reminiscing.  It wasn't good for him.  His personal motto was simply put, "Don't reminisce about the past.  It brings back heartache."  That got him to this point, and he went back to work, setting up his equipment.  Of course, when it came to equipment, Henry had just single piece, and that was a pen and notebook.

            Kazu was helping Takato out with the lighting, and after a few minutes, both were done, and with a few minutes to spare.  After 2 more hours, Rika showed up, and with Ryo, nonetheless!  Takato balled up his hands, and wanted to knock one into Ryo's skull, but resisted.  Takato said, "Hi Rika."  It was nothing more than just that.  Rika replied back, "Hey, Takato."  She didn't even bother to call him "Gogglehead" anymore.  Takato replied, "Let's just get to the photo shoot, and have Henry interview you and get this over with."  Henry replied back, "He's just a little upset."  Rika asked, "Oh?  About what?"  Henry answered, "He doesn't want THAT to be brought up."  

            The wardrobe was brought out, and Rika got dressed.  Takato checked his camera, and his bag.  Film, lenses, filters, extra flash unit, the works.  After Rika got dressed, Takato said, "Let's start out with some basic poses."  Rika replied back, "Sure."  It went on for a few minutes.  Takato then thought, "Finally.  One easy job concerning a model."  Rika said, "At least this photographer doesn't hassle me."    Rika then replied, after a few hours of the simple stuff, "Hey, how about we get to the real poses?"  Takato, not sure about how to handle this one, replied back, "Uh… Sure.  That'd… be great."  Rika chuckled to herself, and went to get changed.  Henry looked at his worn out friend, and said, "Hey, Takato.  We're almost done with the photo shoot.  Don't go all zoning out on me."  

            Takato replied back, "I'm not going to zone out."  It was then Rika came out wearing a kimono.  Then she got out on the bed, and Takato had to have every bit of self-control he had.  He took pictures again, and for the next half hour, he still took pictures.  He then said, "Hey Henry, you're up for the interview."  Rika said, "Sure.  Just let me change."  Rika changed, and Henry led her to an obscure area of the studio.  The interview went off without a hitch.  Meanwhile, Kazu and Takato got to talking while cleaning up the photo gear. 

            Kazu said, "Man, Takato, you sure zoned out at the last few hours."  Takato again said, "Hey, I did zone out, but it was her beauty that made me be like that."  Kenta said, "Yeah man.  You've got a major crush on her."  Takato was quick, and he said, "No I don't!"  Seeing the looks that said, "We're going to beat you senseless", Takato replied, "Well, maybe just a little."  The three then got to cleaning up.  Henry came up to them, and said, "Hey, we've done the interview, and I just have to type it."  Takato smiled, and thought, "Looks like this job was going to be easy. Why did I doubt it?"  Rika said, "So, I guess we're going, Ryo."  Ryo said, "That's right, baby cakes."  He kissed Rika, and that got a side-glance glare from Takato.

            The four guys hit the bar again at 7 P.M., only this time they were talking about the job, instead of J-League scores. I came up to them and asked, "So, you guys going to stop hanging out here?"  The four shrugged, and after one more hour, they left the bar.  The rain had made things a little interesting when it came to driving.  One slip up could mean the end of your life if your car wasn't in control.  It wasn't until they were five kilometers away when they saw a major accident.  Takato stopped his car, and saw the cop that was stationed there.  Takato asked, "What's going on, officer?"  The officer replied back, "There were 2 people in this car.  It lost control when the man was speeding.  Inside the car was a man and a woman.  The woman made it out with a little help.  But she's pretty banged up.  Can't say the same for the guy.  He's bleeding internally, and it's pretty massive."  He looked at the man inside the car.  It was Ryo, and the woman that was being helped out.  It was Rika.  That was all Takato needed to know.  He called 911, and the emergency team got Ryo out, and the ambulance showed, and they took Ryo and Rika over to the hospital. 

            Takato dropped off Henry, Kazu and Kenta at the apartment, and went to the hospital.  He saw Rika, and went to her side.  Takato said, "I saw the accident scene."  Rika said, "Yeah.  I hope Ryo's okay.  We're going to be married in two weeks."  The doctor came out, and said, "Rika Nonaka?"  Rika looked up, and said, "Yeah?"  The doctor said, "I'm sorry.  We tried all we could, but we lost Ryo."  Takato bowed his head in sympathy.  Rika was crying, and Takato saw it.  He said, "Hey Rika?"  Rika looked up, and said, "Yeah?"  Takato said, "Hey, if it's ok with you, can I take you back to your hotel?"  Rika said, "Sure."    
The doctor looked at her, and said, "We bandaged her up pretty good.  She'll be a little banged up, but I advised her not to go too far from here."  Takato said, "Thanks.  If things get out of hand, I'll call you."  He led Rika to his car, and began to drive.  He was careful, and he turned on his radio.  It was then he heard this song.  He may have heard it once, but he didn't know where.

_Romance is in the rain   
Those tall buildings are still here standing in this misty rain  
Remember in the beginning, we were so deeply in love  
And the city was filled with joy, crowded with busy traffic and people  
Though from out of nowhere, troubles suddenly came like strong wind  
To us, everything is still beautiful, like fair ladies pairing with heroes   
  
Romance is in the rain   
To me, the world only exists in your eyes  
It was not too late that we met, but why it has to be so short  
Like thousands of layers of mountains and rivers that will always be here  
Like singing a sad song will always make tears fall  
We too will always love each other with great passion   
  
Romance is in the rain  
Heaven and earth will always be here like my love  
Those tall buildings will eventually come to an end but since my love is eternal and dedicated only to you, I will keep waiting  
Waiting through spring, summer, autumn and winter   
Waiting and waiting endlessly  
Not knowing where you will rest and stay_

            Takato said, "You know this song?"  Rika said, "No."  Takato said, "I heard it during the dance before we graduated."  Rika said, "Oh."  The two didn't talk much.  Sooner or later, they saw the hotel, and Takato dropped off Rika.  But before she went in, Rika gave Takato a little kiss on the cheek.   After Takato dropped off Rika, it was then he thought of the song again.  It was then he thought of the chorus' second line.  He pushed it away, and thought, "She's just a model, and I'm a photographer for a magazine.  It'll never happen."  He drove back to his apartment, and after all that, he couldn't think straight.  Could the song be an omen?

=============================================================================================================

So, what did you think?  Oh yeah, don't own anything.  Not Digimon, or the song "Romance in the Rain".  I found the lyrics on this site: http://www.geocities.com/vickiinromanceintherain/Lyrics-Songs.html?1003707197830

Hope you like!

R&R!


	3. Feelings Known

Love and Business DON'T Mix

Chapter 3 - Feelings Known

Funeral home - 2 weeks after Ryo's death - 1 P.M.

            Rika sat down in the front row of seats right near the coffin where Ryo was in.  She heard the reverend speak, and she thought, "I still can't believe Ryo's dead."  She had managed to stay alive, but Ryo didn't.  However, there was exactly one thing that she didn't know, however.  Sitting a few rows behind was none other than Takato Matsuki, photographer to Japan's best models and musicians.  Takato knew one thing: This was totally against the policy of the magazine, skipping a workday just to stand vigil to a celebrity.  But he decided to risk it.  As the mourners filed out of the chapel, Takato saw Rika looking into the coffin of her deceased fiancé.  He crept up, and said, "I'm sorry to hear about this."  

            Rika looked behind her, and saw Takato.  She said, "I'm not in the best of moods to talk right now."  Takato replied back, "I know.  But listen, I'm just saying that I'm so sorry you have to go through this."  Rika fired back, "Listen, gogglehead, I don't need your sympathy, what I need, is some alone time!"  Takato, taken aback, said, "Ok, you can have it."  He walked out of the chapel, and went to his car.  He was not happy, and he still thought about one thing: Leaving the magazine entirely.  Sure, he'd thought of quitting before, but not as frequently as now.  He decided to go to the magazine office and start developing his film.  The issue with Rika had to be finished by the next two weeks. 

            He walked in, and made a dash for the darkroom.  It was unavailable at the moment, so he walked to his cubicle, and decided to write up something to pass the time.  After a few hours, the guy who was using the darkroom walked over to Takato's cubicle, and said, "Hey, Matsuki?"  Takato looked up, and asked, "What is it?"  The other replied back, "Darkroom's yours."  He grabbed the two rolls from his jacket pocket, and walked inside.  There, he developed his pictures, and after a few minutes looking over them, he walked out of the darkroom, and into editor-in-chief Jeri's office.  She looked up, and said, with a start, "Takato!  Nice of you to drop by."  

            Takato replied back, "Something came up.  Anyway, here are the pictures."  Jeri looked at them and replied back, "My.  These are nice.  Maybe we can incorporate these in the issue."  Takato replied back, "Thanks.  So, do I get the raise?"  Jeri answered, "I'll consider that raise, just as long as you don't come here late, and unannounced.  Do so again, you'll be suspended from coming here, and suspended without pay."  Takato replied, "Yes ma'am. I got you."  Takato walked out, happy because he was being considered for a raise, but a little bad because he came unannounced and late.  

            After work, Kazu and Kenta went straight to the apartment, but Henry went to his parents for a casual dinner with Jeri, and Takato went to the bar.  I saw him there, looking forlorn.  I said, "Hey, 'Kato?"  Takato looked up, and saw me.  He said, "M, I don't know what to do."  I replied back, "Tell me what happened."  He told me about the photo shoot that ended tragically for Rika, and him taking her home.  After that, I said, "Whoa man.  I don't believe you."  He said, "Hey, thanks."  Takato paid for his beer, and went for his vehicle, so he could go home, since the rain would be coming on

            Minutes later Rika was talking a walk nearby, but a little incident was about to cut her trip short.  Some guy came up to her, and dragged her into an alley, where she was screaming.  Takato was a second away, and he saw it happen.  He screamed, "Hey!  What are you doing?"  The man said, "I need a quick score."  Now Takato knew what was going on.  The idiot was planning to rape Rika.  Takato said, "The only thing you're getting is a jail sentence."  The rapist said, "We'll see about that."  Rika saw what Takato was doing, and she said, "Takato, no!"  The rapist went up to him, and punched him hard.  Takato recovered, and gave the rapist a punch and a kick.  Then his friends showed up with guns.  But Takato grabbed his body, and broke the rapist's neck.  He then held the guy and used him as a shield.  

            After they saw what they were shooting at, the other three guys had to retreat.  Takato then picked up Rika, who was wet and disheveled due to the rain and fatigue and said, "Hey.  You know, you shouldn't be hanging around these streets alone.  At night, that's when the bad people show."  Rika replied back, "Thanks."  Takato made an offer.  "How about you spend the night?"  Rika replied, "Uh… Sure."  Rika waslked into his car, and Takato drove her to his place, and they decided to have dinner.  After that, Takato grabbed a cot that usually most of his guests had slept on, and after Rika had changed into some pajamas, and he tucked her in.  During those last couple of hours, Rika felt something inside her heart.  Instead of anger and resentment towards Takato, those feelings were replaced with love and sincerity towards the boy that longed for her heart a long time ago.

END CHAPTER

  
So, what do you think? R&R!


	4. Confession

Love and Business DON'T Mix

Chapter 4 - Confession  
  


Takato's apartment - Thursday - 9 A.M.

            Rika woke up after a restful sleep.  She saw the room around her, and she thought about what had happened the night before.  One minute, she was having a shopping trip, and she was almost raped.  After that, Takato came up, and offered her to stay at his apartment while Henry was out with his parents and sister.  Rika got out from her cot, and walked over to the bathroom.  She washed up, and saw the note on the mirror.  It was from Takato.

            Rika,

                        I threw your clothes in the laundry.  They should be dry and ready for you when you wake up.  They're in the bathroom.  I'm at work, so don't  

          cause any trouble around the apartment.  

                                                                                    T

            "How nice of him."  Thought Rika.  She saw the clothes, folded up on the counter, and put them on.  She got to thinking about what happened last night again.  As she thought, a revelation came to her head.  Only now she had saw the error of her ways that year, the year she turned down Takato, and shot him down.  She made up her mind, and knew it.  She loved Takato, probably loved him as much as she loved Ryo.

            Meanwhile, at work, Takato was thinking about two things.  One, his next job, and two, Rika Nonaka.  He was unhappy, and he knew it.  His nights were for thinking about the job.  Not playing knight to a damsel in distress.  He hated to admit it, but Rika Nonaka had seriously went under his skin.  He wrote in his journal, and walked over to Jeri's office.  

"Hey, Takato." Jeri replied.  

"Jeri, I'm here to talk about the next job."  Takato replied.  It wasn't too formal, but a bit casual and formal at the same time.    
  


"Ah.  The GLAY concert.  I knew you would mention that job."  Jeri replied.  She then continued, "You got the job.  You'll be with Kazu and Kenta.  The concert will be in 3 days' time."  

After that, he smiled, and he decided he'd go and check his e-mail, and did.  

"You have 1 new message."  He heard.  He wasn't expecting this.  However, he'd check it to be safe.  The e-mail message he got was from none other than Rika Nonaka.

Takato,

            How was your day?  When you get back to your apartment, I need to tell you something.

                                                                                    Rika

"Well, I wasn't expecting this."  Takato thought to himself.  It was then he began to think about another thing.  His emerging feelings for Rika.  He shook it off, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.    
  


"Am I falling for her?" That was what Takato had been thinking ever since he pulled away from the magazine office.  He went to his apartment, and unlocked his door.  Waiting for him was Rika.  

"I was expecting you to come home."  Rika said.  Takato was shocked, but he forgot about his "Work first, other things later" mentality.  He ran to Rika, and spun her around for a few minutes, then set her down.  

"Well, what is it you want to tell me?"  Takato replied.  He sort of knew what it would be, but he kept his mouth shut.  

"Well, Takato, let me just say this: I love you."  Rika said, with a smile on her face.  Takato was shocked, and he knew what it was, but he didn't want to say that he was expecting this to happen.  He just stood there, dumbfounded.  "Takato?  Say something!"  Rika said.

            Takato, smiling, said, "Close your eyes."  Rika did so, and Takato placed the softest of kisses on her lips.  

Rika asked, "Did you kiss me?"  

Takato answered, "What did you think?"  Rika just kissed him back passionately.  She found love once again.  Only this time, she found love with the boy she turned down years ago.

END

=============================================================================================================

R&R!!


End file.
